Music Sounds Better With You
by KendallsCoverGirl13
Summary: A cute collection of Carlos/Allie & Kendall/Analicia one shots. Please R&R!
1. Addicted

**So the first oneshot is Carlos/Allie since they're the first couple around. Now I'm doing the one shots going all down my songs, and the first song is Addicted by Prince Royce.**

**Now remember, these one shots don't follow the storylines of the storys their in, unless I say they do. In this one shot Carlos and Allie live in their house and everything but don't have twins. She's still James' sister, obvi. **

**I suggest you get on Youtube or something and listen to the song while you're reading this, so if you want to do that look up Addicted by Prince Royce! :D**

**I swear you're gonna fall inlove with it!**

**Also, don't ask about the name...my lame ass didn't know what else to call it!**

**Disclaimer: I own noootthhiiinnnnnng. **

* * *

Carlos wakes up on Sunday morning, his beautiful girlfriend in his arms. He smiles softly, holding her tightly and looking down at her sleeping, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He always love waking up to her in his arms, just holding her tightly and keeping her warm and safe and protected.

She starts stirring awake, fully waking up a few moments later.

"You awake?" he asks softly.

She nods, turning to her side so she's facing Carlos, who leans in and kisses her lips.

"Goodmorning beautiful." he grins, as she rests her head on his bare chest.

"Goodmorning." she smiles, digging her face into his neck. "Aaah, I don't wanna get up! I feel so comfortable just laying here with you."

"Who says we have to get up?" he questions. "It's Sunday, you don't have modeling today and I don't have to be at the studio. We can stay in bed for as long as we want."

"Well, that's true." she says, softly kissing his neck.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Carlos asks his girlfriend. "Big Time Rush was invited to a party tonight, we can go if you want or we could just stay in. I'd rather just go rent a movie and stay here and cuddle all night."

"I like the sound of that better," she agrees. "I feel like we party too much, we never really stay in so I'd rather just stay in."

"Okay babe." he replies, kissing the top of her head before sitting up. "Let's go take a long hot shower then go make breakfast."

"Let's go." she smiles, sitting up as Carlos grabs her hand and leads her to their bathroom.

* * *

"What should we make?" Allie questions, hopping up on the counter and sitting on it, as Carlos stands infront of her and wraps his arms around her waist. They just got done showering and brushing their teeth and changing. They just changed into comfortable clothing. Allie's wearing Victoria's Secret Love Pink yoga shorts, and a neon pink crop top, while Carlos is wearing grey loose sweats and he's shirtless.

Carlos shrugs. "Pancakes?"

"Alright," she nods, as Carlos moves and she hops off the counter. "I'm gonna start making the pancakes, you make the bacon and sausages because I always burn myself while making those!"

"You're such a little baby," he chuckles. "It don't even hurt."

"It hurts me!" she replies, starting to make the batter. "That's why I always have you make that shit."

"You're lucky you have a man that's a good cook," he says. "Because if you didn't you'd be screwed because you can't cook for shit."

"Well thanks," she says flatly, playfully slapping his bicep. "I can cook! Certain foods.."

"Like what?" he asks, laughing a bit.

"I'm not gonna name every single thing I can cook, dude."

"Because you can't cook anything!"

"Fine, if you want a woman that can cook then you're obviously not with the right girl.." she replies.

"Yes I am," he tells her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, leaning down and kissing her neck a few times. "I don't want a woman that can cook, I like cooking for you."

"Sure you do."

"Shut up, I do." he says, before kissing her neck one more time before continuing to make the food. "I'll teach you how to cook."

"You're a horrible teacher, though."

"No I'm not!"

"Remember when you tried to teach me how to play hockey?" she questions. Carlos once tried to teach her to play hockey and failed miserably. He's good at the sport, he just isn't really good at explaining how to play it.

Carlos laughs just remembering it. "Didn't you make the puck into the wrong goal?"

"It was your fault!" she giggles. "You told me to put it in that goal and when I did you got all mad. But hey, atleast I made one!"

"I guess that's true, just try to make it in the right one next time."

"There won't be a next time, I'm done with that sport."

"No, I'm gonna teach you how to play one day!"

"Goodluck with that." she giggles.

* * *

"Are you ready to watch this?" Carlos questions, as he puts the movie in the DVD player. They just got back from Family Video, and they rented The Possesion, and Allie isn't gonna lie, she's kind of scared. She seen the commercials and they look scary, but atleast she has Carlos to protect her.

"I'm kind of scared." she says, as she gets comfortable on the couch under her big soft cheetah print blanket. She's always been kind of scared of scary movies, but she still watches them anyway, as long as she has someone to cuddle up with and protect her. Before the guys lived here in LA and her and James lived back home, they always watched scary movies but James always protected her. "You better hold me tight, dude."

"Duh," he retorts, turning the light off before heading toward the couch.

"It's so dark," she says softly, as Carlos lays on the couch next to her, but on the side of the couch so she's on the edge. She hates being on the edge, it makes her feel like someone is just gonna grab her. "Why do I have to lay on the edge?"

"Because if I do I won't be able to hold you because then I'll be facing the couch," he tells her, getting under the covers with her and wrapping his arms tightly around her, holding her close and protecting her. He kisses her temple, smiling as he sees her smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Make sure the monster from under the couch don't grab you."

"CARLOS!"

* * *

**Haha, this was cute :)**

**RandomFact: I was literally once INLOVE with this song, and it's still one of my favs! I had the instrumental for this song (it's the same thing but without the words) for the Grand Entrance at my quince! :D I love it. If ya listened to it, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE SONG!**

**Revieww PLEAAAAAAAAAASE! :D**


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**This is Kendall/Analicia(: **

**And the song is All I Want For Christmas Is You...the cover they sang on their Christmas ep. **

* * *

"I really wish Analicia was here," Kendall sighs, as him and the guys sit on the couch at Kendall's old house, which Mama Knight still owns since they're gonna be visiting here sometimes on Christmas. Mama Knight decided to spend Christmas in Minnesota this year, so here they are. It's Christmas Eve, and Kendall's really missing his girlfriend. They've been here for about a week and are gonna stay here until after New Years, and Analicia stayed home with her family so it really sucks they can't spend Christmas or New Years together. "I miss her."

"It's only been a week." Logan says.

"A week without her feels like forever!" Kendall replies. "Me and her are use to seeing each other like everyday, so when we go even like three days without seeing each other we miss each other. And I haven't seen her in like a week, plus we're not leaving for like another week so that's like two weeks without her!"

"Call her." Carlos suggests. He's never seen Kendall so in love, but he thinks it's really cute. This is the only girl he's ever been like this with. With his past girlfriends, he could go like a week without seeing them and he wouldn't miss them too much, but after like three days without seeing Analicia he misses her like crazy.

"Hearing her voice isn't the same as seeing her beautiful face." he sighs. "I'd rather have her here in my arms. Honestly, all I want for Christmas is for her to be here with me, or for me to be there with her. Damn it, for us just to be together!"

"I have an idea!" James exclaims. "Why don't we go out and find another girl here in Minnesota that looks exactly like Analicia and you can spend Christmas with her!"

"You are _so_ stupid." Logan shakes his head. That's seriously the dumbest thing he's ever heard come out of that boys mouth, and he says _a lot_ of dumb things. It's not like Analicia and Kendall are broken up! They're just in different states right now, but that doesn't mean Kendall can go out and find a girl that looks like her and spend Christmas with her as a couple, that's cheating. Plus, there's no way Kendall would do that to Analicia.

"Dude, that's cheating." Kendall says. "Plus, why would I wanna do that anyway? It won't be the same because it's not her, and I don't think there's any girl in this world as beautiful as my baby."

"Well, I tried." James sighs. "Hey Carlos, do you want some hot chocolate?"

"No, why?" Carlos asks.

"Oh, well I do, can you go make me some?" James questions.

"No, go make it yourself!" Carlos replies.

James sighs heavily, before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Let's do something to take your mind off of it." Logan suggests. He's use to going long periods of time without Camille, because he's on tour and she's an actress, so both of their schedules are kind of busy. Although he is missing her, he's not missing her as much as Kendall misses Analicia. "You guys wanna go to the rink?"

Kendall shrugs. "I guess."

"Yay!" Carlos exclaims, while Kendall and Logan look at him weirdly. "I mean, hell yeah let's go!"

"Should we leave James?" Logan asks, looking toward the kitchen to see that James isn't done with his hot chocolate yet. "I mean, he's making hot chocolate..and he's not done..."

Kendall looks at the kitchen, then back at the front door. He shrugs. "Let's just go, he can meet us up there when he's done if he wants."

All three boys head out, leaving James.

"Hey guys, I'm done!" James exclaims happily, entering the living room with his hot chocolate only to see that everyone is gone. "Where'd they go?"

* * *

Analicia happily starts packing clothes and stuff into her big Victoria's Secret duffle bag. She just got done talking to her mom and Jesus, and they said she's allowed to go surprise Kendall in Minnesota! She misses him like crazy, and she's pretty sure he misses her too since he tells her all the time. So she contacted Mama Knight, and she said she thought it'd be a great idea, so she got directions to their house there.

Analicia and her family celebrated Christmas this morning, because they're mom _has_ to work tomarrow on actual Christmas, and she wasn't gonna do anything anyway so why not go visit her boyfriend? Also, that gives Jesus, Ariana, and Nina quality family time.

She's only gonna stay for a couple of days, because that's all Jesus would allow. She feels like Jesus is the one who makes up the rules and stuff but whatever, she doesn't mind, he's always been her dad. Anyway, since she's only gonna be there for two days, she isn't packing much. Just a really pretty Christmas outfit, comfortable clothes for at night, an outfit for the next day, and comfortable clothes for the plane, shoes and boots (since there's snow), her iPad, laptop, iPhone, and iPod. That's really all she's taking so she can be entertained on her flight here, which she's leaving tonight so she can be there tomarrow morning.

She hears a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she calls out.

The door opens, and Jesus enters.

"Hey," he says, sitting on her bed watching as she packs.

"What's up?"

"I just came to tell you that I want you to be really careful," she says. "I don't like the idea of you getting on a plane by yourself and going somewhere you've never been to, so please be safe. Don't talk to any dudes unless it's Kendall or one of the guys, don't listen to anyone unless they work at the airport or something, and most importantly, don't take candy from strangers."

She giggles a bit. "Dude, I'll be fine, okay?"

"I'm just kind of worried," he tells her. "But I'm gonna be texting you all throughout the plane ride, and I want you to call me when your plane lands, alright?"

"I got you." she replies. "You don't need to worry, I'll be okay."

"Alright, well just come downstairs when you're done getting ready and I'll drive you to the airport." he says.

"Okay."

* * *

It's Christmas morning, and Kendall just got done opening gifts with him mom and Katie. The guys are with their families at their house, but later around 5PM they're all coming over here for Christmas dinner. Kendall got a lot of pretty cool stuff, but all he really wants is Analicia. He's been feeling kind of down and he just needs her to make him happy.

"Cheer up, you're gonna see her _soon_." Katie tells her brother. She already knows that Analicia is making a surprise visit, she just doesn't want ruin the surprise so she isn't gonna say anything. She's really happy she's visiting though, Kendall she makes Kendall really happy.

"In a week." he mutters, just doing random things on his phone.

_Knock! Knock! _

"Kendall, honey, I think you should get that." Mama Knight says.

"Why do I have to get it? Katie's closer." he replies. He really does not feel like getting up, and unless his beautiful girlfriend is standing behind that door, he's not getting it.

"Just get it!" Katie snaps.

Kendall rolls his eyes, sighing as he gets up and heads toward the door, opening it.

"What do you-Whoa, hi babe!" he says, a bit shocked and surprised to see that it _is_ his beautiful girlfriend standing behind that door. He definitely was not expecting this! But he's really happy to see her. "When did you get here?"

"Surprise!"

Kendall smiles, taking no time in wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders and pulling her close. After a while of hugging each other, they pull away and Kendall leans down, giving her a long passionate kiss on the lips.

"I missed you so much!" Kendall says as he pulls away, taking her hand into his and leading her inside, shutting the door behind them. He said all he wanted for Christmas was his girlfriend, and he got her. This is seriously the best present ever.

"I missed you too!" she replies. "That's why I decided to come surprise you!"

"You're so cute." he smiles.

"Hi Analicia!" Mama Knight exclaims, giving her a hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Analicia replies, hugging Katie back as she hugs her as well. She then approaches Kendall again whose sitting on the couch. He grabs her arm and pulls her down onto his lap. "Are you surprised?"

"Yeah!" he chuckles a bit. "But I'm super happy that you're here, seriously all I wanted for Christmas was to have you here."

"Well, I'm here!" she smiles. "I love you, dude."

"I love you too babe." he grins, kissing her cheek.

* * *

**I really loved this one. **

**Time for school :D**

**Lataa loves.**

**REEVVIIIEW! :D**


	3. All Over Again

**This is All Over Again, by BTR, and I'm sure all of you have heard it? If not, Youtube that shit. **

**This is Carlos/Allie. **

**In this, Allie is still James' sister, but she doesn't live in 2J with them, she lives in an apartment with Chelsea. **

* * *

Carlos sits on the couch in 2J along with the guys. It's a boring Friday evening, and they're just playing video games since there's really nothing else to do.

"HA! I beat all of you!" Carlos exclaims, jumping up to his feet while the guys just give him a dirty look, upset that he won and they didn't. He tosses his controller on the couch, sitting back down. "It's boring, fuck these video games! We should do something else."

"Well, Chels just texted me and said her and Allie are at the Palmwoods park with Isaac, we should go hang out." Kendall suggests.

"Sure, let's go!" James says, as they all get up and head out.

Carlos is a bit hesitant about going, but he's not about to stay in the apartment by himself. Anyway, he's hesitant because Allie is his ex girlfriend of a year. He broke up with her about three months ago because he wasn't really feeling it after a while. Did he really love her? Yes, and he still does. Is he starting to regret his decision? Yes, he is.

Lately, Carlos is starting to realize he's falling in love with her all over again. He just can't help it. He feels stupid for leaving her in the first place! He left without an explanation, so why would she wanna take him back? At first, she was sad about the break up, but she seems to be doing fine now, and that kind of hurts.

He's been considering telling her how he feels, because he just wants her back. When he looks at her, he just falls in love with her more and more over again, especially when he sees that smile of hers. She's still got that look that sets him off, it's something about her that he just can't seem to let go of.

When he first starting realizing he's falling back in love with her, he tried to hide his feelings, because he let her go, for nothing really. He shouldn't of let her go. But he just can't help it anymore, he can't hide his feelings any longer, he just has to tell her how he feels.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asks Carlos, as they exit the elevator and head to the park.

"I miss Allie." he sighs. "I've been thinking a lot about her lately, it's like I'm falling in love with her all over again. I just want her back."

"You shouldn't of broke up with her," James says in a sing-song voice, shaking his head. He was pretty upset when he found out Carlos broke up with his sister. She really did love him, and he just ended things out of no where. That's why he was a bit hesitant when they first started dating. He was afraid this would happen. He doesn't want Carlos getting her back if he's just gonna break up with her again for no reason! "If you get her back you're just gonna leave her again."

"No I'm not," he replies. "I feel stupid for leaving her in the first place! I'm gonna get her back, and keep her. She's mine and she's not gonna be with no other dudes. I feel like I should talk to her today."

"Do what you need to do." Kendall says, as they approach the girls.

Carlos looks at Allie, and she's looking as beautiful as always. She's wearing some black short shorts, and a pink crop top with pink Vans, and her hair is just down and straight. When they see each other (which is hardly ever anymore), it's kind of awkward and he hates that. Why do they feel so awkward around each other? This is the only girl he actually truly ever loved, and still does.

"Hey guys!" Kendall exclaims, approaching his girfriend with a kiss.

Carlos just sits on the bench next to Allie, but doesn't say anything. He just takes his phone out and does random things, that is until Logan creeps up beside him.

"Are you gonna talk to her?" he whispers. Honestly, Logan would love to see Carlos and Allie back together. Now that they aren't together, it's just not the same when they're all hanging out! It's just awkward, and Logan hates that! Plus, they were both so happy when they were together. He agrees that Carlos was stupid for letting her go, but he also agrees he should get her back.

Carlos just nods. "Hey Allie, can I talk to you? Alone.."

"Um, I guess." she replies, getting up and following Carlos over by the pond. They both sit on the bench in front of the pond. She wonders what Carlos has to talk to her about? He hasn't talked, or even tried talking to her since they broke up. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I've just really been missing you." he tells her.

"That's funny, because you're the one who left me." she smirks. She doesn't understand why Carlos would break up with her for _no _reason, then three months later say he misses her? Then why the hell did he break up with her in the first place without a closure? After putting her through all those tears and pain, he just randomly 'misses' her.

"I know," he sighs. "But I feel so stupid for doing that, I really do! I just miss you so much. And I know I broke up with you for now reason, I just wasn't feeling it anymore. But every single time I see you I'm falling in love with you all over again, It's just something about you. No one can love me like you do, and no one can love you like I do. We're meant to be together, babe..you know we are."

"You left me for no reason, now you're coming back with an excuse saying you 'weren't feeling it anymore'?" she questions. "I'm not a toy, you can't just drop me when you get bored."

"I know that, and I already said I feel dumb and I shouldn't of done that, I'm sorry." he tells her. "I love you and I just miss you so much. I'm ready to go again.."

"I figured you would of moved on by now," she says. "I see you flirting with your little hoes on Facebook...why do you need me?"

"Exactly, they're just hoes, I don't want them, or need them." he tells her. "I want you, and I need you! I just can't seem to move on, and obviously you can't either, so why not just give us another shot?"

"Because what if you're not 'feeling it anymore', and you break up with me again?" she asks. "I'm not trying to go through all of that again!"

"That's not gonna happen." he says. "I've learned from my mistakes, and these three months without you have been hell...I know you still love me, and I still love you too."

"How do you know I still love you?" she asks.

Carlos gives her a look. "Don't lie...you know you do."

"Never said I didn't." she mutters. She doesn't know if she should give him another chance. Of course, she obviously still loves him. But he left her for no reason, what makes her think he won't do it again? He probably will, which is what she's afraid of, being hurt again.

"See..you do," he says.

"Yes, I do still love you I admit it, and I do want us to go again, but how do I know you're not gonna get bored and leave me to go mess with the other girls you left me for?" She asks.

"I didn't leave you for no other girls!" he replies. "These past three months we were apart, did you see me with another girl? No. Yeah, I might've flirted on Facebook a little, but that's all. Those girls mean nothing to me, fuck them! I just want _us_ again, _forever_."

She sighs. "I just don't know."

"You know you miss me.." he says softly.

"I do." she replies. "I mean, I guess we can try again...but leave me again and you're not getting me again, and don't go talking to your little Facebook hoes again.

A big smile appears on Carlos' face. "I already unfriended them. And I definitely won't ever lose you again. I love you."

"I love you too." she smiles a bit, as Carlos grabs her face and pulls her into a kiss.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**

**FEED BACK PLEAAAAAAAAAASE.**

**Review right meow! :D**


	4. All Up To You

**This song is All Up To You. It's my Akon, Aventura, and Wisin Y Yandel! You should check it out! But just to warn ya, it's like a spanglish song, because if you didn't know I'm Mexican so I speak spanish too. Lol.**

**Anyway, this Kendizzle and Analicia (: **

**I know this is how Kendall wouldn't usually react to a situation like this, but it goes along with the song!**

* * *

"You're really getting mad over this?" Kendall questions, as him and Analicia are just on the rooftop at the Palmwoods, arguing. Apparently, Rosa told Analicia that she _saw_ Kendall with another girl cheating on her. Analicia got mad, so she confronted him about it.

"How am I not suppose to get mad?" She asks. "My bestfriend told me she _saw_ you dude, like what the hell am I suppose to do?"

"Not believe her!" he says loudly. He can't believe Analicia is believing Rosa over her own boyfriend. Yes, she gets their bestfriends and all, but Kendall did not cheat on her! Why the hell would he do that? He wouldn't, and he didn't! It's really pissing him off that she doesn't believe him. Does she not trust him? "Why would you believe her over your own boyfriend?"

"I don't even know what to believe," she replies. "Rosa has been my bestfriend forever, and she never lies to me..why would she lie to be about this? And you, you're my boyfriend and I would never expect you to cheat on me. I just don't even know what to believe!"

"Well, if you believe her you're stupid as fuck." Kendall says. "If you're really gonna believe I'd cheat on you, that's on _you_. If you're really gonna let our relationship end over something as stupid as this, that's on you too. If you wanna let go of this shit and drop it, then okay, we'll drop it. It's all up to you."

Seriously, he's really mad right now. Of course, he's angry that Rosa would make up some lie saying Kendall cheated on him? But he's more mad at the fact that Analicia would believe her. Shouldn't she trust him? When did Kendall ever give her a reason never to trust him? He never did!

But if she decides to end this relationship, like he said, that's on her. If she decides to stay, then fine, they'll just drop this whole thing and she's gonna need to learn to trust him. It's her decision, and whatever her decision is Kendall doesn't even care. He's not gonna be crying and moping around. But if she decides to stay, then fine, it'll be all good and they can go back to being the cute couple they are.

"It's up to you." Kendall says again. "But if you decide to end this relationship, just be prepared. You're never gonna find someone like me. No one can love you, kiss you, or make love to you like I can. Just keep that in mind."

Analicia sighs. She doesn't know what to do. Should she trust Kendall? Yeah. But like she said, this is coming from her _bestfriend_ of many years. Even though Rosa may be a little crazy and stuff, she _never ever_ lies to Analicia. She always keep it real, and she tells it like it is. And Analicia knows for a _fact_, Rosa would definitely not lie about something like this.

Like she said, she knows she should trust Kendall, but what if he really did cheat? He could be lying. She definitely doesn't wanna end their relationship, but then again, if she's getting cheated on, why bother to stay? And she kind of has been noticing Kendall's not around as often as he is. He's always 'busy'. Which gives her more of a reason to think he is cheating.

"Well, I did notice you have been really 'busy' lately," she says, putting air quotes around 'busy'.

"Well, I'm not in a band or anything," he replies sarcastically. "I've been busy in the studio!"

"You're never in the studio for that long." she says.

"Gustavo has been making us stay later!" he snaps. "Look, if you don't believe me just leave then!"

"Fine, whatever." she says, leaving.

* * *

Analicia lays on her bed, kind of sad. Well actually, really sad. She doesn't wanna believe that Kendall really cheated on her. She feels like she should talk to Rosa, and see what she exactly saw. Because she does trust Kendall, and she's shocked he would even think about doing it.

She grabs her phone, and dials her number.

_"Hello? Did you break up with Kendall?"_

"Um, honestly I don't even know who broke up with who, but yeah we're not together. But I wanna know, what _exactly_ did you see?"

_"Huh? I didn't see anything...I was told."_

"What!? Rosa, you told me you _saw_ Kendall with another girl! Who the hell told you?"

Well, now Analicia feels a little dumb. But then again, Rosa did tell her that she saw with her own eyes. That's why Analicia wasn't even sure to believe. So if Rosa didn't see Kendall with another girl, who the hell did?

_"I ran into your cousin..Nadine I think her name is? She said Kendall was all up on her and trying to like hook up."_

Well, this explains everything. Analicia is really beyond _pissed_ right now. And she feels extremely stupid for not believing Kendall.

"That bitch. Look, I gotta go, okay!?"

_"Huh? Why'd you just call your cousin a bitch?"_

"I'll explain later..I have to go make things right with Kendall, bye!"

Analicia hangs up the phone, and takes no time in heading out.

_Fifteen minutes later.._

She finally pull into the Palmwoods Parking lot, and gets out of her car, heading toward the door. She ignores all the paparazzi and their stupid questions. Ever since her and Kendall went public, they've been on her ass. She can't go out shopping with her friends without paparazzi trying to get pictures of her, and it's annoying.

When she enters the lobby, she notices Kendall is at the pool, sitting there on the phone with someone. He looks like his usual self. Happy, not even caring that his relationship of over a year just ended. That kind of hurts. Does he not love her? Does he not care? Someone who really did care wouldn't be this cool with it.

She approaches him, and he just looks up at her, still focused on talking on the phone with whoever he's on the phone with.

"Hey dude, can we talk?" she asks.

"Hey, let me call you back later." he says into the phone, before hanging up. "Let's go to the Park."

He gets up off the couch, and they both walk to the Palmwoods park, to a private little area where there's no one.

"So, you miss me already?" he asks, leaning back on a tree. He kind of already knew Analicia was gonna realize she's wrong, and come back to him, which is the reason he wasn't sad about this 'break up'. He knew she wasn't gonna let their relationship end like this over a silly little lie someone told her.

"I'm sorry." she sighs. "At first when Rosa told me, she told me _she_ saw you with her own eyes. But when I went home I was just thinking and thinking, and I realized you wouldn't do this. So I called her to see what exactly she saw, and then she told me she didn't see you."

"So, who supposedly saw me?" he questions. "Whoever did straight up lied."

"Apparently, _Nadine_ told Rosa that you were all up on her and trying to hook up or whatever, and that's when I knew that it wasn't true." she says.

"See? You know I'd never do that to you." he tells her. "That's why I was really mad and hurt that you would actually believe her over me."

"And I'm really hurt that you aren't even sad at all that we broke up." she replies kind of sadly, looking down. "Do you not care at all?"

"I do care," he says, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him. "Wanna know why I wasn't sad or hurt by this?"

She nods.

"Because I knew you were gonna realize you're wrong and come back. I knew you weren't gonna let something as stupid as this ruin our relationship. Our relationship is too strong to end like this, and we love each other way too much to let go so easily. I love you, and you should trust me enough to know that I'd never do that to you, _ever_."

"I'm sorry, I know I should've trusted you." she tells him. "I feel so stupid, and I know you'd never do this to me. But when I have my bestfriend telling me that she saw with her own eyes, I didn't know what to believe. I know I can trust you, okay? I love you."

"I love you too." she smiles, leaning down to kiss her.

When they pull away after a while, Kendall pulls her into a huge hug, kissing the top of her head.

"This little break up didn't count, it was not even for a day." Kendall says. "Me and you are still going strong, _forever_."

Analicia smiles, as Kendall leans in for another kiss.

* * *

**I love the ending!**

**Now, I'm gonna warn you guys, like I said, I am Mexican, so I do have spanish songs in my phone! So if you see a spanish title, don't get confuse and decide you're not gonna read it..In the authors note at the beginning of the chapter, I'm gonna let you know what the title means, and what the song is about so it won't be confusing! :)**

**Review! :D**


	5. Another World

**Aaah I haven't updated this in like two weeks :/ sorry babes! **

**But this song is Another World by 1Deeeeeeeeeeeeeee. If you haven't heard it, I highly suggest you check it out :) **

**This is Carlos/Allie :D**** Btw, she's still james' sister, she still lives with them in 2J, but her and Carlos aren't together and they were never a couple.**

* * *

"Today is such a boring day." James says flatly. Him, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Allie are just sitting in the apartment bored out of their minds. It's Sunday, so they don't have to be at the studio. He really wants to go out and do something because he's bored and he does not like being bored! "What do you guys wanna do?"

"We should go to the inside rink and play hockey." Kendall suggests. Even though they aren't in Minnesota anymore, there's an inside rink here in LA so they love going there and playing hockey on their days off, it makes them feel like those hockey players in Minnesota. They love that. And plus, today's Sunday, so why not?

"I say, let's go!" Logan exclaims, as him, along with Kendall and James get up, Carlos and Allie just stay on the couch. "Are you guys coming?"

"I don't know how to ice skate, or play hockey..remember what happened last time you guys tried to teach me?" she reminds them. The first time they took her to the rink and tried teaching her to play Ice Hockey was such a fail. She can't Ice Skate, and when she hit the puck with the hockey stick it ended up somehow hitting James in the face and giving him a black eye, so they all decided it's best for Allie to stay away from hockey.

"Just come, I don't really feel like playing we can just sit down behind the glass while they play." Carlos tells her. Allie has been here in LA living with them for a few months now, and in these few months they've grown to really like each other. James or the guys just don't know that. And they've also been on a few dates before, they just haven't made it official. Carlos really wants to, though. He doesn't know how James would feel about that. "We can just chill..talk..maybe kiss a little."

"Probably not." James quickly says.

"I'm kidding, dude." Carlos chuckles. See? James is really protective so he isn't sure how James would react to Carlos and Allie liking each other, let alone dating each other. He probably wouldn't be too happy at all, but if they really like each other nothing should stop them, right? Carlos wants to take their relationship to the next step. He wants to take her to another world, be her boyfriend, treat her like a Princess. He wants her to officially be his.

"You better be." James mumbles, as he gets all his Hockey stuff ready. He's not really sure, but he's been getting the feeling that Carlos and Allie like each other, and he doesn't like it. They flirt a lot, they leave the apartment to go out wherever a lot, and they're the two that stay up the latest just hanging out in the living room, sometimes even in Carlos or Allie's room, and they're rooms are right next to each other. He isn't sure what's really going on, but he wants to find out. "So, are you coming with us Allie?"

"Sure." she replies. Yeah, she likes Carlos, and they've been on a few dates before, but he's never mentioned anything to her about making it official. So she really isn't sure where her relationship with Carlos stands, or where it's going. But even if they did make it official, she'd be scared to tell James. He's really overprotective.

"Well then, let's go!" Kendall says, grabbing his Hockey gear and heading toward the door. James and Logan also grab their hockey gear, and Carlos and Allie just follow behind them.

* * *

They arrive at the rink, and it's empty, which is good because that's the way they like it. James, Kendall, and Logan take no time in putting on their ice skates and everything and getting into the rink, beginning to play. Carlos and Allie are just watching from behind the glass.

Carlos has never mentioned anything about them officially dating and being a couple, so he isn't sure how to bring it up. He definitely wants to, though. He wants to right now, actually. It's perfect timing. They're sitting here alone, the guys are too busy playing hockey to hear their converation anyway, so they're cool.

"So..." Carlos starts. "How do you feel about _us_?"

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Like us being a couple?"

She shrugs. "We've never talked about us being a couple.."

"I know, but It'd be nice for us to be one," he tells her. "We've been on a few dates before, so why not take our relationship to the next level? I'm done being in the friendzone, I wanna take you to another world, babe. With the signals you've been giving me, it's obvious you like me back, and if you didn't you wouldn't of went on those dates with me."

Allie just smiles a bit. "Welllll, I think it'd be nice for us to be a couple..James probably wouldn't approve, though."

"Who cares?" Carlos asks. "He may not approve at first but he eventually will. As long as we like each other, and we both wanna take our relationship to the next level that's all that matters. He probably thinks I'm gonna hurt you, but I'm not. I'm gonna treat you like a Princess and be the best boyfriend ever."

"So, are we like, together now?" she asks.

Carlos nods. "Only if you wanna be.."

"I do."

Carlos grins. He looks at the rink, and makes sure James isn't paying attention, or looking at them. Once he sees all three of the guys are way too into the game, he grabs her face and kisses her.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I would've showed the part where they told the guys, but that wasn't the point of this one shot, the point was them taking their relationship the next level(: **

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! :D**


	6. As Long As You Love Me

**I love doing these one shots so much, so you're getting this random non-weekend update yaaay :D Btw, I'ma update Without You tomarow k? Kay :)**

**This one is As Long As You Love Me, by Justin Bieber, I'm pretty sure you guys have heard it, it's always on the radio. But if ya haven't, listen to it, it's an AMAZING song, I love it! :D **

**This is my baby Kendizzle and Analicia (:**

**In this one, Analicia's dad IS around..remember, his celeb look alike is William Levy. okay? Got it? Alright, on with da story :D**

* * *

"I don't want you being with him anymore, Analicia!" Analicia's dad, Jay yells at her. Him and Analicia are arguing right now because he doesn't approve of Kendall, but she doesn't care! She loves him, she just hates how her dad doesn't like him. And he doesn't like him for no reason at all, which upsets her even more!

"I don't care what you say, I'm gonna continue being with him!" she yells back. She isn't one to yell at her parents, but she's just so mad right now she doesn't even care. Can't her dad just accept that she's happy? "I love him, and you don't get to chose who I date and don't date! I'm gonna be with him because I want to! So I'm not gonna break up with him whether you like it or not!"

"You don't love him, you're seventeen years old you don't know what love is!" Jay yells. "He's a damn celebrity you know damn well he's only with you for one thing, and he's gonna end up leaving you!"

"You do not even know him!" she snaps. "So what if he's a celebrity? That doesn't change anything about him just the fact that he sings in a band with his friends! Dad, you never even gave him a chance to get to know him and realize what a great guy he really is! And believe it or not I do love him and he loves me, I don't care what you say."

"You're breaking up with him today, or your grounded!"

"Well, then I guess I'm grounded." Analicia says, angrily walking upstairs. No one is home right now, besides her and her dad so her mom isn't here to take her side. Her brother Jesus lives in his own house with his wife and daughter. Anyway, she doesn't get what's so wrong with Kendall? Her dad does not like him at all for no reason at all and that pisses her off! He's amazing and Analicia does love him and she's definitely not gonna let her dad ruin their relationship. He never even gave Kendall a chance, he just judged him because he's famous. But so what if he's famous? That doesn't change anything about him or his personality.

She enters her room, slamming the door behind her as tears fill her eyes. She sits on her bed, running her fingers through her hair as she begins crying. She can't take this! She's never allowed to go out with her boyfriend because of her dad! She hates not being able to see him. She only gets to see him in school, or when she sneaks around but she doesn't wanna sneak around anymore! She wants to be able to see her boyfriend everyday. She grabs her phone, wiping her eyes as she dials Kendall's number. She just needs to talk to him right now.

_"Hi babe."_

"Hey, me and my dad just got into another fight," she tells him. "I don't know why he just doesn't approve of you, and it's really pissing me off! Every fucking day it's an argument, him telling me to break up with you but I'm not gonna do it. I love you and I just wish my dad would understand! I'm so sick and tired of this shit!"

_Kendall sighs. "It's been over a year since we've been together...when is he gonna understand that we really do love each other? And that I'm not gonna hurt you? I'm getting really tired of this bullshit too."_

"I know, I just don't know what to do to convince him that you're not going anywhere." she tells him.

_"Let's run away together." he suggests._

"What?"

_"You heard right. Let's run away together. I got the money to go live somewhere else. Why stay here? It doesn't even feel like we're in a relationship unless we're in school, and that's the only time we can see each other. I'm sick of this shit I wanna see you everyday, kiss you everyday, I wanna be with you everyday not only six hours five days out of the week. Let's just go! I don't give a fuck where I just wanna be with you. We both love each other, so why not?"_

"Are you serious?"

_"I'm dead serious." he replies. "Pack your clothes, I'll back mine and sneak out, babe. Go down the street to that park and I'll pick you up there. Let's do this."_

"Okay..I'll text you once I'm done packing and about to head to the park." she tells her boyfriend. "Kendall, I love you."

_"I love you too baby."_

Analicia hangs up the phone, and takes no time in heading to her closet, getting out her Zebra Print suitcase, and her Cheetah Print duffle bag. She can't believe she's really about to run away with Kendall, but she doesn't care! She's getting tired of all this bullshit here at home, she just wants to be with Kendall with no one stopping her. If her and Kendall run away, no one will be able to stop them from being with each other.

She packs up as much clothes as she can, her iPad, laptop, iPod, her phone, iPod, and iPad chargers and cases, as much shoes as she can, her hair stuff, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, and tries to pack up as much as her lotions and body sprays fit.

She quickly makes a note, explaining why she left and that she'll be perfectly fine with Kendall, and lays it on her bed.

Once she's finished packing everything she can, she goes to her window, and opens it up. She looks out to make sure no one is watching, and then throws her suitcase and duffle bag out of the window onto the front lawn. She then grabs her Love Pink hoodie thats on her bed, and she slips it on and quickly texts Kendall, then puts her phone into her pocket, then climbs out of the window herself. Her room is on the second floor, but it's easy to climb out, she's done it before. Not to sneak out (only once), but sometimes she does it for fun.

She quickly grabs her duffle bag and puts it around her shoulder, and grabs her suitcase and runs down the street as fast as she can until she reaches the park.

When she does, she stops and catches her breathe. She sits on the swings and just thinks. She's really about to run away with her boyfriend, but her parents basically asked for this. This wouldn't be happening if they just gave her boyfriend a chance, and got to know him. They'd definitely approve if they got to know him, but they didn't so things ended up like this.

Just a few minutes later, she sees Kendall's car pull into the park parking lot. She grabs her duffle bag and suitcase again, and heads toward the car. Kendall gets out and grabs her suitcase and duffle bag, putting them in the back seat along with his stuff, while Analicia gets in the passengers seat. When Kendall's done, he gets into the drivers seat.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Analicia says, looking out of the window. It's not that she's scared, she knows she'll be perfectly fine and safe with Kendall, she just never thought she'd actually run away from home.

"We'll be fine, baby." Kendall tells her, taking her hand into his and driving off.

* * *

Kendall and Analicia just arrived in a hotel in San Diego. They're gonna stay the night here tonight while they decide where to go. They both still can't believe they ran away together, but they did and they don't regret it. All they wanna do it be with each other and if it takes running away to do that, then they're willing to do that.

"What about Big Time Rush?" Analicia asks. She doesn't want Kendall to quit the band just so he can be with her. He really loves being in BTR and she'd hate if he quit it.

Kendall shrugs. "I guess there will be no more Big Time Rush, but I don't mind baby I just wanna be with you. I don't care about anything anymore, I just want you. I left a note to my mom and Carlos, and they're gonna know that me and you are safe and fine."

"So, where are we gonna go?" she questions.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asks. He doesn't even care where they go. But wherever they do, they can find a nice house to live in together.

She shrugs. "It doesn't matter to me...as long as we're together."

"What about Florida?" he suggests. He always thought Miami would be a great place to live in, so why not? It's really nice, and nice weather so that's definitely a huge plus. Him and Analicia will have a great life there together. "We can start driving to Miami first thing tomarrow."

"I think that sounds great." she smiles a bit. "Kendall..I'm trusting you that you won't leave me, and you will protect me and stick by my side...please do not break my trust."

"I will never do that," he tells her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her closely, kissing the top of her head. "I'm never gonna leave you, and as long as you're with me you're always gonna be protected. I promise you that, baby. I love you _so_ much."

Before Analicia could reply anything back to him, her phone goes off, signaling she has a call from her dad. She grabs her iPhone, and ignores the call, before putting her phone on silent and tossing it on the other side of the bed.

"I love you too." she replies.

Kendall smiles, grabbing her face and leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

**I really reallllllllllllly liked this one for some reason :)**

**Review? please (: **


	7. Baby

**Does anyone want a party 2 of the last one shot? I'll make one as a seperate one shot if ya want me too, just let me know if you do! :D**

**This song is an oldie, and I bet everyone has heard it, it's Baby by Justin Bieber. And sorry if this one shot sucks ass, I really had no clue what to make it about so I hope it comes out good. Sorry if it doesn't, though. **

**This is Carlos and Allie.**

* * *

Carlos along with Kendall walk into the club. It's a boring Saturday night. James is with Lucy, and Logan is with Camille, so Carlos and Kendall decided to come out to the club since there was really nothing else to do. Chelsea is out of town, she took Isaac to visit his grandparents, and Carlos and Allie aren't together anymore, so why not just come out to the club and have a few drinks?

As they enter, the first thing Carlos notices is Allie is here with Erin, Adam, and Jessie. Carlos really misses her, and he wants her back. He can't even remember why they broke up. Out of no where, things went wrong and next thing he knew they weren't together anymore. They're still friends, though. They live in the same apartment, so that's a good thing, and things aren't awkward at all. It sucks that they aren't together, but atleast he didn't lose her completely, that really would suck.

"Allie's here," Kendall tells Carlos. He doesn't understand how Carlos and Allie are ex boyfriend and girlfriend and they're still cool. Kendall's definitely not one to be friends with his ex girlfriends, he thinks that's just really awkward and weird. He's not even friends with Jo anymore since they broke up, and whenever he sees her, making eye contact is awkward. But he supposes it's better for Carlos and Allie to be cool then to be at each others throats all the time.

"I know." Carlos sighs a bit. He's gonna try to get her back tonight. When they broke up, he was really heart broken, and it was his first time ever being heartbroken. She was heartbroken, too. They both were. They got over it, but he still loves her. And Carlos knows for a fact she still loves him too, and she still cares. He notices she gets a little jealous when he talks to girls, so that means he still cares, right? "I miss her."

"You see her everyday." Kendall tells him.

"I know, but I miss being with her." Carlos replies. "Like a couple you know?"

"Get her back." Kendall says, patting Carlos back. "I'm gonna go to the bar, go get your girl."

With that being said, Kendall walks away, leaving Carlos there by himself. Carlos begins to walk up to the booth where Allie, Erin, Adam, and Jessie are. Erin and Jessie are together, but both Allie and Adam are single so there better not be anything going on between them.

As he gets closer, Allie notices him. Before he finally reaches her, a girl suddenly approaches him.

"Hi! I saw you walk into the club, and you're really hot!" she exclaims into his ear, setting her hands on his waist. "Are you single?"

"No, sorry I have a girlfriend." Carlos lies. He isn't gonna lie, this random girl is pretty, but Carlos doesn't want her. And Allie is still his so he isn't gonna mess around with other girls. Allie definitely won't take him back if he does that. And even if he did mess around with other girls, it'll only be to make her jealous, nothing more. But he doesn't wanna make her jealous he just wants her back.

"Aw, okay." the girl says, walking away.

Carlos continues walking forward, and finally approaches Allie. When he does, he doesn't say anything he just grabs her by the waist and pulls her close, but Allie pushes him away a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asks in her ear, pulling her close again, but once again she pushes him away a bit. "You didn't tell me you were coming out to the club."

"Sorry, I didn't know I was suppose to." she retorts. She isn't gonna lie now that they're broken up it is kind of annoying that Carlos still acts like they date, even when they don't. He gets mad even when she's talking to her dude friends, and that gets her mad because he has no right to. Yeah, she obviously still loves them but they aren't together anymore for a reason. She can't move on from him if he still thinks she's his. "You didn't tell me you were going out tonight."

"Me and Kendall decided to come out last minute." he replies. "Logan is with Camille, James is with Lucy, Chelsea is out of town, and I'm single, so we decided to come out."

"You're single? Why don't you hit up one of your hoes that you always talk to?" she asks. "I'm sure they'd love to hang out with you."

"Shut up," he tells her. "Don't worry about my hoes."

"Don't worry, I'm not worried, dude." she smirks, grabbing Carlos hands and taking them off her waist. Obviously she does care and it does get her mad that Carlos messes around with sluts but they aren't together, so she makes sure she doesn't make it show that she's mad, or jealous. He's a single dude and can do what he wants, just like she's a single girl and can do what she wants. "Why are you here with me?"

"What do you mean?" he asks confusingly.

"There's a club full of girls and hoes!" she replies. "I figured maybe you'd wanna go mess around."

"No, stop it." he says. "I don't want them."

"Then who do you want?"

"_You_." he replies, grabbing her by the waist again and pulling her close.

"Are you drunk right now?" she asks him.

"Not at all." he replies. "Why? Do I look drunk? Or seem drunk?"

"Nah, just wondering."

"Are you drunk?" he asks her.

"Nope." she replies. "I haven't drank...yet."

"_Yet_?" he asks, unwrapping his arms from around her waist and taking her hand into his, leading her over to the bar. "How about we go buy some drinks."

They arrive at the bar, and they see Kendall too busy talking to one of his friends to even notice them, so they just don't say anything to him and they each get a cup of Ciroc. Once they do, Carlos takes her hand into his again and leads her over to a private, dark, and quiet corner. Well, kind of quiet because the music is still loud.

"So, what do you say about giving _us_ another shot?" Carlos questions, as he leans back on the wall and uses one arm to wrap around her waist, and his other hand to hold his drink. "I miss you."

"It doesn't seem like you do." she replies. "I see you hoeing around on Facebook talking to girls."

"Them girls aren't shit to me, I don't care about them." he tells her. "You know when I'm with you, I'm focused on you and I don't care about hoeing around on Facebook, or Twitter, or Instagram."

"I know.." she replies. "I'm just saying."

"So, what do you say?" he asks.

"I say, I think we should take things slow." she replies. "I don't wanna rush into a relationship."

"I think that sounds good." he tells her, before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

**Aaah, this sucked so super bad :/ I promise the next one will be better, okay? (:**

**Review? I only got ONE review last chapter!**


	8. Baby Girl

**This song is Baby Girl by DJ Sancho. You guys prolly haven't heard this song, so if you haven't you should YouTube it and listen to it, it's a really great song :D I love it.**

**This is Kendall and Analicia, and they aren't together in this one, they never were together they were always just close friends.**

* * *

Kendall lays in bed, just thinking. It's about midnight, and he's the only one awake. He's not sure why everyone sleeps so early, but they do. Anyway, he can't sleep because he has so much on his mind. Him and Analicia have been friends for a long time. They met when she went to one of their concerts with VIP, and they've been close friends ever since, but Kendall has feelings for her.

He knows she feels the same way. It's really obvious that they both have feelings for each other. He can tell by her smile and just the way her eyes light up when they're together, and they also flirt a lot. But they never talked about their relationship and where it stands. He knows she wants to tell him she loves him, but he's wondering what's holding her back from doing that.

Suddenly, his phone starts vibrating, signaling he has a call. He grabs his phone from beside him and sees it's Analicia.

"Hello?" he answers. He doesn't get a response, all he hears is her crying. "Analicia? What's wrong?"

_"Xavier.." she says. "He just called me and told me he loves me and misses me and he wants me back."_

Kendall sighs. He doesn't like Analicia's ex, Xavier at all. He's always hurting her, giving her mixed signals, and he acts like he owns her even if they're not together. Since Kendall and Analicia have been friends, her and Xavier have been off and on, and they always break up because of something he did. He doesn't understand why Analicia keeps taking him back, but they've been off for a while now so hopefully she doesn't get sucked back in and it stays the way it is right now.

"What did you say to him?" he asks her, hoping he didn't take her back. Kendall obviously loves her, so when they were together it really did hurt him to see her with another guy. He's never told her how he feels about her, but he wants to tell her. He's not sure how to do that, though.

_"I wasn't having it," she replies. "...I told him I was falling in love with another guy."_

"And whose that other guy?" he questions. She just stays silent, though. Because she obviously is talking about him. "Look, I know you're talking about me. And I don't want you to be afraid to tell me how you feel, because I feel the exact same way for you."

_"Can you come over?"_

"Sure, I'll be right there." he says, before hanging up and getting up.

He quickly puts on his Converse, and slips an Obey tank top on, since it's summer and it isn't cold. He puts his phone in his pocket, and quietly heads out of his shared room with Logan. He enters the kitchen and grabs the car keys off the counter, and heads out.

After about ten minutes of driving, he's finally parking in the driveway of Analicia. She lives with her mom, her brother, her brothers wife, and her niece, but they're probably all sleeping because all the lights seem to be off in the house.

As he gets out of the car, he sees Analicia sitting on the bench on the front porch, her legs up to her chest and a zebra print cover over her. It's summer, but it does get kind of chilly at night.

He heads up the few stairs, and walks to the bench, sitting beside her. He takes no time in pulling her into a hug. His arms wrap tightly around her shoulders, and her arms wrap tightly around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asks her, still not letting her go.

He can feel her nod. "I'm done stressing over him, because he's definitely not worth it at all."

"I'm glad you're finally realizing that." he replies. "If he makes you cry as much as he makes you cry, he doesn't deserve you. You deserve so much better. Promise me you won't take him back anymore?"

"I promise." she tells him. "I don't want him anymore, I'm completely done with him. I'm in love with someone else..he's completely out of the picture."

"Who are you in love with?" he asks.

She stays silent for a while, before finally speaking up. "You...but if you don't feel the same way I understand."

Kendall can't help but smile a bit. "I've been waiting for you to say that for the longest time. I do feel the same way, I have for a while now. Seeing you with Xavier really hurt, but I just didn't say anything. Isn't it obvious I felt the same way? The guys always told me it was obvious we love each other when we're together. I love you, I have this whole time."

She looks up at him and smiles, closing her eyes as he softly kisses her forehead. So, he feels the same way. She was trying not to fall in love with him, because she wasn't sure how he'd feel about it, but she just couldn't help it. Xavier wasn't making her happy, Kendall was. How could she not fall for him?

"You don't need Xavier, you have me, and I'll treat you like a Princess." he tells her. "I feel like it's about time we let our feelings out for each other."

Analicia nods in agreement. "I couldn't keep them in any longer...everytime I see you I'd fall more and more in love with you."

"Same here," Kendall tells her. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too." she replies, smiling a bit.

Kendall lifts her chin up, pressing his lips against hers.

It's about time.

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't good enough, my writing has been sucking ass lately. **

**Did you guys look up the song? Did ya like it? I LOVE IT! LOOK IT UPP BABYYYYS**

**Review! :D**


	9. Back For You

**This song is Back For You, by One Direction. Some of you probably have heard It, or not, but you should definitely check it out mah dudes.**

**This Carlos/Allie. In this one, they don't have babies, and Allie didn't go on tour with them, she stayed home and stayed with Chelsea and Isaac while they were on tour. :D**

* * *

"Dude, I can't even sleep!" Allie tells her cousin. It's about midnight, Chelsea and Allie are cuddling on the couch, since that's where they're gonna be sleeping (It's one of those couches that can turn into a bed), Isaac is already sleeping, and they're both still wide awake.

Anyway, she's really super excited. The guys are coming home from tour later! Finally. It's been about 5 months since they left, and she misses her boyfriend and brothers so bad, she can't sleep because she's too excited. Although she should be getting to sleep because the guys arrive here at the Palmwoods around 6AM, and Allie and Chelsea wanna be awake. Allie can't wait to cuddle with Carlos like they use to before they left for tour, and get those big bear hugs from her brothers. She's just too excited to sleep.

"Me either!" Chelsea exclaims. She really misses them, too. Her and Kendall haven't made it official yet, but they talk right now. So they're kind of almost together, you know? It's obvious they both like each other, and they've told each other they like each other. Anyway, Chelsea really misses him. Along with her cousin James, and Logan and Carlos as well. She's become good friends with all of them. "We have to be up in like five hours."

"Oh well, when they arrive me and Carlos are going back to the apartment, and I'm going back to sleep!" Allie says. "It's not like we're doing anything tomorrow, so we're probably just going to sleep our day away."

"See, I have a two year old that I need to take care of," Chelsea says. "There's never a time where I can get a nap."

"Well, me and Carlos are waiting to have a baby, so we're good!" Allie replies. She's so impatient right now, she just wants her boys to get here already. Since her and Carlos got together, this is the longest time they've ever went without each other. She misses him a lot, so she's beyond happy and excited to see not only him, but James, Kendall, and Logan. She misses all of them so much. She's gonna feel so complete when they're finally back. "Well, let's try to get to sleep, because then we're not going to wanna wake up in the morning."

"Alright," Chelsea says, using the remote to turn the TV off. The light is already off, so she doesn't have to get up and turn it off, she feels so comfortable and warm right now she doesn't feel like moving, so it's all good. She cuddles up to her little cousin and closes her eyes. "Goodnight doll, I love you."

"Goodnight baby, I love you too." Allie smiles.

* * *

"I'm so excited to see my baby!" Carlos exclaims. They got off the plane a while ago, and now they're finally in the limo and on their way to the Palmwoods. The tour has been really fun, but it was hard when he didn't have his girlfriend with him for five months straight. He would have his sad days because he missed her so much. Finally he gets to kiss her, and hold her in his arms again.

"Me too, I missed my baby sister." James replies. It was really hard leaving his little sister behind for five months while he goes on tour, he's her guardian and he felt like a bad big brother, but she decided to stay back with Chelsea. James understands, though. He understands she wants girl time with her cousin and her girls, but he just missed her a lot.

"I wonder if she's awake," Kendall says. He was texting Chelsea early, and she told him that she's gonna leave the door to her apartment unlocked (everyone at the Palmwoods is cool so it's safe), just in case they don't wake up the guys can go in there and wake them up. "She said if they aren't in the lobby, then they missed their alarm and to go to her apartment and wake them up."

"Speaking of Chelsea, when are you guys gonna start dating?" Logan asks with a grin.

Kendall shrugs. "We're off tour now, who knows what'll happen?"

Before anyone could say anything else, they're finally in front of the Palmwoods. They start getting their luggage from the back, and putting it in the lobby, and the girls aren't in there so they must've missed their alarm.

When they're finally finished getting all their luggage from the limo, and up to the crib, they head to Chelsea's apartment. Kendall twists the doorknob, and it's unlocked, so it opens and it's all dark. Yeah, they're still sleeping. They all enter, and he turns the light on with the light switch, which causes Chelsea to wake up. She's a very light sleeper, Allie on the other hand, is a heavy sleeper.

"We missed the alarm." Chelsea says, getting up and running into Kendall's arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Kendall replies.

While Chelsea says hi to the guys, Carlos walks over to the side of the couch where Allie is sleeping. He kneels down beside her, and begins planting kisses on her face.

"Baby, wake up, I'm back." Carlos says, as he softly shakes her awake. She stirs around a bit, before finally waking up. A smile immediately forms on her face as she sees her boyfriend in front of her.

"Carlos, you're back!" she exclaims, getting off the couch. They take no time in wrapping their arms around each other, giving each other the biggest hug ever. "I missed you so so soooo much!"

"I missed you too, babe." he replies, as he leans down and gives her a long passionate kiss, but it's interrupted by Kendall clearing his throat.

Allie just giggles a bit, letting Carlos go to give Kendall, James, and Logan a huge hug as well.

"I missed all of you!"

"We missed you too," James tells his baby sister. "I'm glad we're finally back."

"Me too."

* * *

"It feels like it's been forever since you've been in my arms." Carlos tells his girlfriend. Right now, they're laying on his bed cuddled up to each other under the blankets. He's so happy to be back. This is where he belongs. In his bed, with his girlfriend in his arms. "I'm so happy to be back."

"I'm happy too," she replies, her head rested on his chest. She doesn't even feel tired anymore. It's still dark out, the rest of the guys are already sleeping, but her and Carlos are still wide awake just talking. But she doesn't care, they have a lot to catch up on. "So, how was the tour?"

"It was great," he says. "It was really fun performing, meeting fans and just traveling. There was these fans that somehow snuck into our tour bus, and when we got in there they were just chilling in there, it was funny. And It was funnier because they were trying to seduce us and get us to hook up with them but security kicked them out."

"If security would've never kicked them out, would you have done anything?" she asks.

"Hm," he says. "Well...I haven't got it in in months, so.."

"Really, dude." she says flatly.

"I'm joking," he chuckles, kissing the top of her head. "No, I wouldn't of done shit. You're my one & only. Anyway, did anything happen while I was gone?"

She shakes her head. "No, it was so boring while you guys were gone. The Palmwoods was quiet, I had no one to argue with, I was bored. Me and the girls spent most of our days just chilling by the pool, or going out shopping and stuff. I hope your next tour isn't soon, I don't want you leaving me again."

"I'm not sure when our next tour is," he replies. "Probably not soon, we just got off of this one and we wanna focus on the next album. But whenever we do go on our next tour, you're coming with us this time. It was so hard being without you for five long ass months."

"Yeah, it was harder then I thought it was gonna be," she sighs. "But, you're back now & you're not going anywhere, right?"

"Right!" he smiles. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

* * *

**I love doing these little one shots :D I've missed writing Carlos/Allie and Kendall/Analicia!**

**Review! :D**


	10. Best I Ever Had

******The next one was suppose to be Backdown by Lil Tweety, but I had NO clue what to make it about so I skipped it. Anyway, you should check it out of you want :)**

**This one is one of my favorite songs, like seriously, I LOVE IT SO MUCH. It's Best I Ever Had by Drake, aweee, I WWUUUUV IIITTT! If ya haven't heard it you should totally YouTube it, it's old but gold :D (I've always wanted to say that!) Oh! And don't fall in love with Drake, he's mines (;**

**This is Kendizzzle and Analicizzzle. (Lmfao, FAIL.) **

**In this one, they're a bit older, and Analicia lives with Rosa, so they're roommates.**

* * *

_"So, I'm out of the studio.." Kendall says over the phone. "Is Rosa home or are you alone? I wanna come see you, and be with you alone, just me and you...She's always a cock block."_

Analicia just giggles a bit. "No, no ones home, she's staying with her parents for the night...so I'm all alone. Come over, we'll have the whole house to ourselves...and the door is unlocked, just letting you know. I kinda already knew you were going to end up coming over, so I left I unlocked because I'm not gonna feel like getting up to answer the door."

_Kendal chuckles. "Alright, I'm gonna go home real quick, shower, and grab some stuff, then I'll be over there, okay baby?"_

"Okay, love you."

_"Love you too.__"_

Analicia hangs up her phone, tossing it onto her bed and walking to her closet. She just got home from work, and she has the next two days off so she's excited for that. Anyway, she's still in her work uniform, so she's about to change before Kendall arrives. She took a shower this morning, so she doesn't have to worry about that right now.

She grabs some loose grey Love Pink Victoria's Secret sweats, and a pink tank top to wear, and she just puts on some Moccasins, and throws her hair up into a high messy bun, like she usually has it when she doesn't feel like getting all ready. And today is definitely one of those days.

After changing into her comfortable clothes, she just turns on the TV and lays on her bed, waiting for Kendall to arrive.

* * *

Kendall heads up the stairs of Analicia's and Rosa's shared house to go to Analicia's room. He's all done showering and getting the things he needs, now he's here to see his girlfriend, who he's been missing all day since he hasn't seen her all day. He's been at the studio, and she's been working, so this is his first time seeing her today.

When he reaches her room, he twists the doorknob, and enters, smiling as he sees her laying on the bed. She's wearing sweats, a tank top, she has no make up on, and her hair is in a messy bun. Honestly, Kendall thinks Analicia still looks as beautiful as ever with no makeup on, and when she's not all dressed up. He loves the natural her.

"Hi baby," he grins, approaching the bed and laying next to her.

"Hey," she smiles, as Kendall grabs her face and kisses her, before wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. "You're _finally_ here, and you complain about how long I take in the shower and getting ready."

"Hey, it's not my fault, Katie was in the shower when I arrived home, and she takes just as long as you," he chuckles a bit. "I don't get why it takes so long for girls to take showers...what the hell do you guys do in there!?"

Analicia shrugs. "Shower, obviously."

"No duh, smartass," Kendall smirks, beginning to tickle her, and she just busts out laughing, trying to push his hands away from her waist, but he's way too strong. Kendall always does this to her. She's just so ticklish, it's funny. He's ticklish himself, but not as much as her. She's ridiculously ticklish.

"Dude, you're gonna make me pee on you!" she manages to get out, still laughing and still trying to push Kendall off of her, since he's hovering over her. She hates when Kendall does this to her, and he does it all the damn time. He also does it when she's mad at him, just to get a laugh out of her. He does it to the point where she's gonna pee her pants, but he always stops before she actually does, because he knows if she does end up pissing her pants one day, she'll make him clean it up.

"I love how ticklish you are, it's so cute." he chuckles, as he finally stops tickling her. He just wraps his arm around her pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

"It's not fun when you're the one being tickled," she says flatly. "I wish you were as ticklish as me, I'd get you all the time."

"Too bad I'm not." he smirks.

"You are on your waist though," she smirks, as she begins tickling his waist. He begins laughing, and since he's stronger than her, he's able to push her hands away easily. "Man, I need to start working out...I will be as strong as you one day."

"You can start coming to the gym with me, but I guarantee that you will not be stronger than me one day." he chuckles.

"Just watch, babe." she tells him. "I'll prove you wrong."

"Hm, we'll see." he smirks. "Baby, I love you _so _much. And when I say you're the best I ever had, I mean that shit. No other girl, or person in this world has made me feel like you do. You make me so happy...I'm so glad to be able to call you my girlfriend._ Mine_."

She smiles. "I love you super much too, babe. You're not like any other dude I've been with, or any other dude in this world. You're special. Yeah, you're an asshole sometimes, but you're also the sweetest guy ever, you make me more happier than anyone else, ever. And you're _mine_, no one else's, right?"

"Right, all yours." he grins, kissing the top of her head. "We're the cutest couple ever."

"Hell yeah we are," she agrees. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have you, you're amazing."

"No, I don't know how _I _got so lucky to have _you_," he replies. "You're beyond amazing."

She just smiles, leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

Things went from there...

* * *

**Yeah, this was super really short, but it was just suppose to be a cute little romantic one shot :) I hope you guys liked it! :D**

**Review luvs :D**


End file.
